An electronic document can be stored as a one-dimensional string of characters. Structural elements of the electronic document can be delimited within the one-dimensional string of characters by markers. When a mutation to the electronic document is received by a document editing application, the editing application must determine whether the mutation is a mutation to a structural element of the electronic document by determining the location of the mutation relative to the markers within the one-dimensional string.